Doppelgangland to the Third Power
by AlienPred18
Summary: Set during Season Six, VampWillow returns Sunnydale, but this time she's brought friends


Doppelgangland to the Third Power  
by AlienPred18  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. They all belong to Joss. I just borrow them for a while to play with.  
Notes: This is set somewhere in Season six, after Buffy has been brought back from the dead. Of course, I don't know anything that will happen that season, so more than likely anything that I say during my story will be proven wrong. Okay, unlike my other story, this will not be posted in chapters, this one will just keep getting longer and longer. It's continuance will be determined solely by how bad you want it. So read and review, please. Of course, I'm not talking about you, Jacob. You always make your opinions known. This is for everyone else. Lastly, for the story, Willow was not staked at the end of Doppelgangland.   
  
Now on with the show...  
  
She was bored. That's one thing the Master never told her about ruling the world, that it got so boring after a while. Willow was currently playing with Tara's hair, while Tara's head lay on her chest. This never got boring though. Playing with Tara's hair. Watching Tara sleep. Fucking Tara. No, that never got boring. Of course the same was true for Faith, she quickly added. Her smile got even wider as she thought of the dark haired Slayer. Unlike the two before her, Faith was truly worthy of her calling. Fierce, passionate, she was everything a Slayer should be. "And she's mine," Willow thought with glee, "Not the Council's." She would have died under their... tutelage, if not by the demons, then by the Council itself. She wasn't a girl for rules and they would've killed her to get a Slayer who was more compliant. Of course, Willow didn't allow that. She was wondering where Faith was at the moment though.  
  
"Faith, where are you?" she asked telepathically.  
  
"Just driving around," Faith answered. "Why? You need me?"  
  
"No, I was just think..."  
  
"That's certainly interesting," Faith interrupted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me. Have you authorized any new turnings lately?"  
  
"Nooo. Why?" Willow asked, interested.  
  
"Well, three newbies just walked out of Southwest Cemetery," Faith said, conversationally.  
  
"Oh, really?" Willow hissed. "Well, do be a dear and greet these individuals."  
  
"It would be my pleasure."  
  
"Have fun."  
  
"I plan to... after I deal with them," Faith growled.  
  
"We'll be waiting," Willow finished severing the link. She became aware of someone slowly kissing her way down her stomach. She reveled in the sensation for a moment until the kisses started going even lower.  
  
"Not yet," she said, looking at the pile of blonde hair beneath her. "Faith's coming soon and you know how she hates it, when we start without her."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tara asked mischievously. She kissed Willow's inner thigh lightly.  
  
"Yes," Willow said huskily. She marveled at her creation as she looked into Tara's eyes. Tara was the only childe she had ever made. She was the only one who had been worthy enough for her. Actually, that wasn't true, she corrected herself. Faith would have been an excellent childe as well, but her Slayer heritage prevented it. Not that it really mattered. She liked Faith human. She loved Faith human. She loved to hear Faith's heart beat. It was so like other human's, yet very different. It had a rhythm that was sensual and unique.  
  
"You're thinking about us, aren't you?" Tara asked as she looked at Willow. Willow always seemed to be thinking about them. Especially now, with no one left to fight, with the Council and its rebel finally destroyed. Willow was always bored now, but she and Faith had a surprise that they were sure would cheer her up. That's is, if Faith ever got back from her "ride." Faith had gone out to make the final arrangements. She suspected Willow had talked to Faith, so hopefully Faith remembered the cover they thought of. Just say that she saw some newbies and get Willow out of her head. Tara really didn't want their surprise to be ruined.   
  
"Perhaps the question should be what are you thinking about so intently?" Willow asked, rubbing the lines that were furrowed on Tara's forehead.  
  
"Tell me about the other world again," Tara requested, changing the subject quickly.  
  
"I've already told you about a thousand times," Willow said exasperated. It was true. She had told Faith and Tara about her one night in the other universe dozens of times. It was probably the idea of two hers that made them beg for the story again and again. She hadn't been lying when she said she liked the idea of two hers. The sex alone would have proven quite... interesting. But there was more to it than just sex. She hadn't realized that until after she had become Faith's lover, but even then she hadn't grasped it fully. Not until after she had turned Tara, did she really understand what her human half was.  
  
"She was a mixture of the two of us," Tara said softly, not wanting to break Willow train of thought, but wanting to be included.  
  
"Yeah," Willow answered, still deep in thought. Willow probably would have continued, but the roar of a motorcycle stopped her. They both looked at the door and after a few moments Faith entered the room.  
  
Willow noticed right away that something wasn't right. While she looked appropriately dirty, Willow noticed that Faith didn't smell right. The smell of vampire dust was no where around her. And if that wasn't strange enough, she also felt Tara stiffen as if she had come to the same realization.  
  
"Okay, what's going on?" she asked, her eyes alternating between the two of them.  
  
"What do you mean Red?" Faith asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Don't play games with me. You two are up to something and you know how much I hate being lied to," she growled, slipping into her vampiric visage. Tara and Faith looked at each other for a second and Willow could tell they were arguing about what to tell her. After a moment they looked back at her.  
  
"Well, we were trying to keep it a surprise," Tara started. She hated having to tell Willow early.  
  
"You see Red, we've noticed that you've been bored shitless since we overthrew the Council so we decided that you need a vacation," Faith continued, helping Tara.  
  
"Really?" Willow asked, thoroughly interesting in what they had in mind.  
  
"Yeah," Tara said cautiously. While Willow didn't seem angry, Tara knew that they still had to be on their toes. "I had been reading one of the tomes from the Council's library and came across a passage about Anyanka. I remembered that you said she was the one who helped the other one bring you there, so I figured why not go back," Tara finished explaining.  
  
"Me and Tara founded Anyanka's former master, D'Hoffryn. And after a little... convincing, we got him to agree to send us to that universe," Faith added.  
  
"When do we leave?" Willow asked smiling.  
  
"Tomorrow," Faith answered, pleased that Willow liked the idea. She didn't even want to think about what Willow would have done to them, otherwise.  
  
"Well in that case," she looked at Tara, "I believe Faith said she was going to have fun when she got back." She looked back at Faith, "Well?"  
  
That was more incentive than she needed as she pounced on her two immortal lovers.  
  
***  
  
The next day, around noon, Willow woke up to an empty bed.   
  
"Where are they?" she muttered to herself. She had gotten used to waking up in the morning a while ago, though she could still remember those first few days after she had gotten the Ring of Amarra. She had been so scared, when she walked into the sunlight the first time. Of course, only Tara and Faith knew this. Speaking of which, she had to find those two. Of course, she could have sought them out telepathically, but on her last day in her world, she found it more appealing to search for them the old fashioned way. When she stepped outside, she caught their scents almost immediately.  
  
Their scents led her into the mall. Of course they would go shopping, Willow thought as she walked around. She smiled at a mother and her two children as the mother rushed them passed her. She still loved the fear she caused in people. She soon found herself in the food court.  
  
"Why am I not surprised?" she said to herself. Tara was sitting a table looking bored. Willow sat next to her.  
  
"We're probably gonna hit Victoria's Secret after the Bottomless Pit is done here. Care to join us?" Tara asked. She hated waiting for Faith to eat, because she took so damn long doing it. The girl was never full.   
  
"Willow! Willow, you have to see my knife," Faith yelled, reaching behind her back.  
  
"Oh yeah, her new knife just got in. She's really excited," Tara said in the same bored voice. She had had to hear about how wonderful it was for almost two hours now. Faith was next to them in a second, showing Willow the intricate hilt and the good balance it had. Willow had to admit it was a beautiful knife.   
  
"I was wondering," Willow began conversationally. "How exactly do we get back?"   
  
"Oh. We just call D'Hoffryn again and he brings us back,"Tara answered.  
  
"Nice. So when do we leave?"  
  
"Oh.. um," Faith closed her eyes to remember what D'Hoffryn told her yesterday. "He said to be at the warehouse where you first, you know, went over at two-thirty... in the afternoon."  
  
"Afternoon? I figured this would be a nighttime ritual."  
  
Faith just shugged, "That's what he told me."  
  
"Anything you want to take with you?" Willow asked.  
  
"I'm fine," Tara said, after thinking for a second.  
  
"I'm taking my new knife," Faith said smile. Then she got a thoughtful look on her face. "Think he'll let me take my bike?"  
  
"I think you should keep that here. Just get another one, when you get over there."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let's go on and head over there," Willow said, getting up from the table. She was excited. Truly excited. She hadn't felt so excited since the last battle, well the last real battle, of the war. It was the last battle before she had found the Ring of Amarra. Once she had the ring, it wasn't even a war, merely an annoyance.   
  
"Hey, boredom will not be allowed on this trip," Tara said, noticing Willow's scrunched up face.  
  
"I don't think any of us will be bored, if everything's relatively the same," Willow said. They walked the rest of the way in silence, thinking their own thoughts.   
  
They got to the warehouse early. Willow just wondered around, remember that glorious yet terrible night, so long ago. Faith and Tara knew what had happened here, after Willow had gotten back from the other world. They could see that she was reliving it, almost. Willow had just gotten back to her world. The choas all around her was wonderful. Then one of the white hats, the same one who had tried to talk to her in the other world, tried to push her back. If she hadn't have just gotten back, he probably would have succeeded but she was too alert, so she used his momentum and instead turned him around and pushed him back. He rammed dead into a a piece of wood that had been broken off the cage, effectively staking him.   
  
"It could've been me," she said softly as she ran her hand along the wood which still had his dried blood on it. She had made sure that nothing, besides the bodies, had been moved from here. A semi-memorial, she had told herself. The memories continued to come. The Master had been fighting the Slayer. She was no match for him. When she had staked the white hat, he had glanced over to her. He had smirked, she remembered. Probably because of the irony in the boy's death, the staker getting staked. He should've been paying attention to the Slayer, though, she thought to herself. The Slayer had used his momentary lapse to her advantage and killed him. Willow barely remembered the battle between them. It was one of those moments when time just sort of stopped. The Slayer didn't stand a chance against her. She was tired from her battle with the Master and Willow was infuriated. She had tasted Slayer's blood for the first time that evening. It was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. Unfortunately, while they had been fighting, they had crushed the bones of the Master, which she had learned later on, she could have used to resurrect him. Even though it sadden her, she was glad he was dead though. She would never had met Tara or Faith, otherwise, she realized.   
  
"I really do love you guys," she said after moment. She didn't even know why she said it. They knew she loved them, just like she knew they loved her, but sometimes she felt the need to say it.  
  
"Yeah we know," Tara said, answering for the both of them.  
  
Faith feeling the need to stop the upcoming mushfest, which would lead to a fuckfest, asked, "How exactly did such a mushy vampire get to be so feared?" She laughed at Willow's face, when she frown at being referred to as mushy. Willow knew what Faith was doing. No point in starting something, they'd have to interrupt when D'Hoffryn got there. But she still thought Faith could have used a better word than "mushy."  
  
"You wanna find out?" Willow asked, slipping on her gameface.   
  
"Come on, vampire," Faith yelled, ready to fight. Before Willow could make a move though, a bright flash of light appear, then D'Hoffryn was there.  
  
"Are you ready?" he asked as his greeting.  
  
"Ready when you are," Willow answered. He had a no nonsense attitude about him. She liked that.  
  
He then snapped his finger and the next thing they knew, they were in the warehouse.  
  
"Okaaaay," Faith said.  
  
"For some reason, I thought there would be more to it than that," Tara said. She looked around. "Are you sure this is the other world?" The warehouse looked the same.  
  
"This is it," Willow said smiling. "Smell the air. It doesn't hold the same aroma of death."  
  
"You're right," Tara marveled, after inhaling for a few seconds.  
  
"So what do..." Faith started to say, but stopped. "We have company." She looked at the door. Sure enough, five vampires walked in.  
  
"What are you doing here?" one of the vamps said.  
  
Willow totally ignored him. "You think we should keep any of them?"  
  
"Nah, don't need the extra baggage," Tara replied.  
  
"Not to mention we don't have a bed to chain them up to," Faith added.  
  
"That's what I forgot?" Willow said, berating herself for forgetting their toys.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure there's a store around here. We'll just pick up some stuff while we're here," Tara said. She was always the practical one. "We should probably make a list. Now let's see: chains, riding crop,..."  
  
"Uh, Tara. How 'bout Faith makes the list while you fight?" Willow said, noticing the vampires moving towards them.  
  
"How come I don't get to fight?" Faith asked, indignantly.  
  
"Because you know how you get after a fight, and I don't feeling like doing it on the ground, especially here," Willow answered. "So which ones do you want?" she asked Tara.  
  
"How about I handle them, while you help Faith with the list? She'll try to leave off maple syrup," Tara reasoned.  
  
"Hey, when you go shopping, you always forget the gummy bears," Faith yelled.  
  
"Children!!!" Willow screamed, stopping the upcoming argument. "Both of you make the list, don't forget red wine, and I'll fight." With that, she ran over to the vamps, who had started wondering if they should still attack or not. "I swear, sometimes they are like five year olds," she said to one of the vamps.  
  
"Um," the head vamp said, thoroughly confused by everything that had happened. "I see you're busy, so how about we leave guys you alone to discuss... whatever you're discussing, and we'll just leave."  
  
"Really? Thanks. I really didn't feel like fighting now anyway," Willow said, relieved that she didn't have to worry about them anymore. Exspecially considering the steadily rising voices of two certain someones behind her.  
  
The head vamp also noticed the rising voices and the exchange of insults. "Yeah, we'll let ourselves out," he said, while cautiously backing away from the frightenly strange trio.   
  
Willow watched them leave, before turning around in time to hear Faith yell, "Yeah, well bring it on!!"  
  
***  
  
"I'm glad to see the mansion is vacant here," Willow said to herself. She looked at the unconscious forms of Tara and Faith. All she could do was shake her head. Their sibling rivalry was almost as feared as she was in their world. She knew many wondered how they stayed together, but Faith, one time, had summed up their relationship perfectly. She had said that they were "one big, fucked up family." It was true too. They were sisters and she was their mother. Moreso for Tara than for Faith, but she still loved them equally. She levitated their bodies into the living room and laid them on the floor. They'd be up within the hour, but she didn't feel like waiting for them. They'll catch up to me, she thought as she left them.   
  
She was able to savor the differences between the worlds this time as she walked down the street. Last time, she had just been filled with confusion. All she had been able to see was that this wasn't her world. Of course, I was young and simple-minded, she thought to herself. She would have snapped the neck of anyone else who had dared to say that, but she knew it true. Being away from the Master had caused her to grow up a lot. She had learned to think for herself.   
  
"Hey, Willow," a voice called, breaking her away from her musings. She turned to see a young girl with dark hair running towards her. The girl appeared to be around fifteen, maybe sixteen.   
  
"Yes?" Willow asked cautiously, knowing she was being mistaken for her human self.  
  
"Wow," Dawn said taking in Willow's outfit for the first time. "That's certainly... leather thing."  
  
"Did you want something?" Willow asked, still wondering who this girl was.  
  
"Uh... nothing. I just saw you walking and came over to say hi," Dawn answered. Then she had to ask it. "Why are you wearing that?"  
  
Willow smiled at the kid. She always liked the direct approach. "I just wanted something that wasn't so..." she closed her eyes remembering what she had been forced to wear last time. "Bright and fuzzy," she said distastefully. After seeing the weird look Dawn was giving her, she felt the need to add, "You know, variety's the spice of life."  
  
Dawn looked at her for a couple of more seconds before asking, "Has Tara seen you yet?"  
  
Willow's eyes widened. "How do you know Tara?" she asked menacingly, stepping towards Dawn.   
  
The look in Willow's eyes made Dawn consciously fight the urge to run from her friend. She didn't know that Willow could be so scary. Then she thought about the question. What could Willow have meant by that, she wondered. "What are you talking about Willow?"  
  
Willow grabbed Dawn's shoulder, so the girl couldn't run away. She wasn't going to kill her yet. Not until after she found out how much the girl knew. "Exactly what I said," she said, getting into Dawn face so that they were only centimeters apart. "How... do... you... know... Tara?" she asked slowly, digging her nail into the girl's shoulder with each word.   
  
Dawn didn't know what to do and why Willow was doing this to her. She tried not to cry from the pain. She was about to answer when she heard her sister's voice.  
  
"Dawn, who are you talking to?" Buffy asked, seeing her sister.  
  
Willow looked up at the sound and saw the Slayer walking towards her. She was pleased to see that her human half was with her. Then she saw Tara and the girl's words made sense. It seems my human half has the same excellent taste in women as I do, she thought to herself.  
  
At seeing Willow's vamp counterpart, Buffy, Willow, and Tara froze.  
  
"How did you...?" was all Willow could say in her shocked state.   
  
"Oh, I'm just full of surprises," the other Willow answered with a smirk.  
  
Buffy snapped out of her reverie. "Let go of my sister," she said darkly.  
  
"Your sister?" Willow asked and looked the girl she was holding. There was a fire in the young girl's eyes that she found appealing. She made a mental note to have Faith meet this young girl. Faith was always better at reading humans than she was. "Take her," she said finally, shoving Dawn towards her sister.  
  
Buffy caught her sister and handed her to Willow, before pulling out a stake. "Let's go," she growled.  
  
VampWillow still just smirked at her. "A stake. I'm petrified," she said in a bored voice. Then she concentrated on Buffy stake and it burst into flames. "Or at maybe I would be if you had one," she added.  
  
Buffy looked at the charred stake on the ground. "I don't remember her being able to do that last time," she said slightly panicked. "Do you?" She looked at Willow.  
  
"I wasn't even able to do that last time," Willow said also slightly panicked.   
  
"Leaving now," VampWillow said. She didn't want Tara and Faith meeting her human counterpart just yet. They'd be waking up soon, if they weren't already. She started to walk away, but heard her human self say something. Then she wasn't able to move. "Oh, give me a break," she muttered, before saying the counterspell. And began moving again. She, then, turned around and with a gesture sent the four women flying into wall. That'll give me a few seconds, she thought to herself as she jogged back to the mansion.  



End file.
